Truth or Dare
by Sita Masters
Summary: How to kill time when you're on watch. **Co-Written with MBrabs1996**


"For the last time, Leo, no." Simmons sipped her water, trying to avoid eye contact with Fitz. It was hard to look elsewhere in the tight quarters of the van.

"You're not afraid of what might happen now, are ya?" He smiled. "We got us a bit of time."

"We are _not_ playing truth or dare." She turned to him with resolve face. "I mean it."

"I'll start off then." He looked to the roof, thinking. "Truth."

Okay, now she had to play. "Have you used the new glasses to peek on any of us gals in the shower?"

He did a double take. "Er, no."

Her jaw dropped. "You fibber! You have!" She hit him with her water bottle. "Who did you spy on?"

He rubbed his arm. "That's a second question and it's not your turn. Truth or dare?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Truth."

He studied her, thinking. "A'ight then. Have you ever thought about doggin' with Ward?"

"Leo Fitz!" she gasped. "I would _never._"

"No?"

"No. He's not really my type."

"Then who is your type?"

She raised a finger. "Ah-ah. Not your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Jemma thought for a moment, unsure of what to make him do.

Jemma's eyes lit up a few moments later, having the perfect dare for Leo.

"I dare you to do a hand stand for at least sixty seconds." She said, smirking at the look on his face.

"You and I both know that I can't do a hand stand. I never took gymnastics!"

Jemma crossed her arms.

"Leo Fitz, are you scared?" She asked, raising an eye brow at him.

Leo sighed and got up, his heart pounding in his chest as he struggled to do a hand stand. Doing it in the van was probably not the safest place to be doing it, but he did it…albeit struggling for more than ten minutes.

"Jemma?" Leo asked, struggling to keep his stance as his arms wobbled unsteadily.

"Hm?"

"Can I please stop now?" He asked, struggling to get the words out with all the blood rushing to his head.

Jemma looked up at him, thinking about what she thought about him letting go.

"Alright. Go ahead. Is it my turn? Oh yes, truth." She said, handing him a water bottle as he struggled to fight the dizziness he sustained from the hand stand.

"A'ight. You said before that Agent Ward wasn't your type…who is your type?"

Jemma sighed, knowing full well it was going to come down to this sooner or later.

"Well, I guess my type would be someone with brown hair, light blue eyes, handsome. Maybe perhaps Scottish? And possibly an Engineer? A tad bit awkward around women and strangers." Jemma explained, looking at him with wide brown eyes.

Leo looked at her, unsure of what to say at first. Never mind the fact he didn't know if she liked someone that was like him, or if she was describing him.

"Well, I'm sure whoever it's going to be is goin' to be very lucky to have ya." He explained, not allowing her to say more before Coulson, Ward, May, and Skye came into the van.

"Did you find them?" Leo asked, quickly sneaking his, 'I'm goin' to talk to you later' look at Simmons.

"Yeah, but we lost them. Although, we think we might know where they're headed." Agent Coulson said, deciding not to mention the fact that they didn't really seem to acknowledge each other as Agent May started the car, and the group headed back to base.

Fitz couldn't stop glancing over at Simmons as they put away equipment. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke. "Dare."

She looked to him. "Pardon?"

"It's my turn, right? I choose dare."

She grinned. "I dare you to leave a handprint on Lola's windshield."

His jaw dropped. "Are you _insane? _That's not a dare, that's a death wish!"

"If you don't do it, you have to face the consequences."

"If I do it, I face consequences." He looked out to the bay at the beautiful red Corvette and swallowed.

She smiled. "Who do you fear more, Coulson? Or a biochemist with access to your clothing."

He knew what she was talking about. She was working on various new substances and one had turned into the worst itching powder known to man. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way to Lola.

Her eyes widened, she'd never thought he'd do it. She nervously looked around to make sure the coast was clear, although, Coulson would be able to use fingerprint ID if he needed.

Fitz was right beside Lola, frozen in fear. But a dare was a dare. He pressed his hand to Lola's windshield. Simmons squealed in excitement. He's really done it!

He couldn't run fast enough back to her and away from that car. He quickly shut the door to the lab and turned to her. "Your turn."

"Dare."

"Finally!" He smiled to her. "I dare you… to kiss me."

She looked at him like he grew a third head. "Really?"

He nodded. "Aye."

She instinctively licked her lips. "Well, if I must." Although it didn't sound like she was that repulsed by the idea. She took three slow steps until she was directly in front of him. "Just a kiss," she smiled.

He smiled back. "Just a kiss."

Closing her eyes, she leaned in and let her lips touch his. He threw his arms around her, kissing her back. When she ended it, pulling back, she grinned. "I think this is my new favorite game."


End file.
